<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Firsts by RenSummer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27655672">Firsts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenSummer/pseuds/RenSummer'>RenSummer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, Romance, Short One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:14:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>553</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27655672</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenSummer/pseuds/RenSummer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been years into their relationship and there were more surprises than what Ritsu had expected.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Onodera Ritsu/Takano Masamune</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Firsts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A/N: A short piece I did for TakaRitsu week 2019. This took way too long to be published (finally), also probably one of the better ones I've came up with in recent years. Enjoy :D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This wasn’t the first time his mother has brought this up. Ritsu Onodera. Over 30 years and still unmarried. Sitting across his mother in his apartment, he reluctantly took the large envelope he was offered.<br/>“You wouldn’t visit us no matter what, so you’ve really forced me this time.” His mother huffed, taking another sip of coffee. “At least show up for this one, give it a chance.” She pleaded.<br/>Another marriage interview. Over the years, no matter how often his family tried the young master of the Onodera household held on to his ideals. Ritsu Onodera. Son and heir to the Onodera publishing empire. Currently in a relationship with his long-term partner Masamune Takano.<br/>“Mom, it’s not that I don’t want to get married, it’s just that I’m really quite satisfied with what I have now.” Ritsu looked at the photo. Another young lady in her early 30s.<br/>“Oh, Ritsu. Look at you- “she caressed Ritsu’s rather slender hands, “That’s an awful lot of weight you’ve lost there- you’ve haven’t been eating well, haven’t you?”<br/>“You’re overexaggerating, mom.” Ritsu chuckled. She was a worrier, always was. The amount of food Ritsu recieved is enough to prove that.<br/>“Oh, and another thing.” She suddenly announced. “It’s about your cousin Satoru-“<br/>………<br/>“Really? That sounds terrible.” Takano commented, setting Ritsu’s mug down for his hard-at-work lover. They’ve been working on manuscripts for hours on end now, and thankfully there wasn’t much left. The raven-haired man had entrusted the work to Ritsu, while he started on a simple dinner in the kitchen.<br/>“I still can’t believe he would abandon his son like this- I mean, he used to talk about wanting a big family and such. On top of that, a 3-year-old boy too.” Ritsu sighed.<br/>According to Ritsu’s mother, a close cousin-Satoru had been going through a divorce. Unexpectedly, he declined the custody for their young son, even though his wife had insisted the duty upon him. From what they knew, it was a case of infidelity and unwise life choices. In the end, the child was left with Ritsu’s mother for the time being, until they can decide on a solution.<br/>“He’s doing pretty well under my mother’s care, which is a blessing really.” Ritsu smiled. “Said she would come visit with the kid along someday,”<br/>“Hmmm~ what’s his name?” Takano questioned, curious.<br/>“Ritsu. Just like mine.”<br/>“Ritsu Jr. then,” Takano mused.<br/>He settled himself next to his lover, sipping on his coffee. “To be honest, that sounds nice too. Kids.”<br/>“Well, that’s a first- WAIT, are you serious?”<br/>“Very serious. I’d very much like to get on with it right now.”<br/>Takano flashed a mischievous smile as he tackled Ritsu into an embrace. Peppering Ritsu’s cheeks with playful kisses, his lover burst with gleeful laughter, them wrestling with passion on the carpeted floor. It was not until Takano bumped his arm onto the edge of the table that they stopped. Regardless, they laughed it off.<br/>Now with Ritsu on top, he makes another move, giving his lover a deep kiss.<br/>“That’s a first from you today,” Takano smiled, “Ritsu.”<br/>“Well that’s not the only first you’ll be getting, I’ll tell you that.”<br/>“Kids? Or perhaps more?” Takano teased.<br/>“Only if you’re up for it.” Ritsu returned, before they locked lips together once more.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>